


Boys are stupid

by Starjargon



Series: 1001 drabbles [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bullying, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: Rory's not dealing well with his mother's passing. Someone comes along to help with that.





	Boys are stupid

**Author's Note:**

> No Mels, hence not part of other series.  
> Also, to clear any confusion, in many places, if you lose your mother, you're considered an orphan, regardless of the status of your father.  
> Sorry for the super sexist title. It just seemed like something young, fierce, protective Amy would say. Does not reflect my actual views on most boys.

He could hear the whispers that stopped whenever he walked in, and those hurt more than he could say, if he still spoke.

Then, she came. She didn't whisper. Just walked right up to him and demanded, "I heard your mum died and you stopped speaking. Is that true?"

As he timidly nodded, Jeff came up, called him "orphan boy," and shoved him. The new girl pushed Jeff down and shouted, "Yeah, he's an orphan, but you're all stupid!"

The whispers stopped after that.

"I'm Amy and you're my new best friend."

"Okay," Rory said instantly.

He was in love.


End file.
